Rainy daze
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: It's raining, but Kurogane refuses to share an umbrella with Fai. But now the mage is making him feel guilty. How does he always get himself stuck in these situations? Slight KuroFai


AN: I was inspired

AN: I was inspired! Yes! I was actually just starting another Tsubasa fanfiction, but then when I left school to go home it was POURING and this idea, just wow, hit me. So now I'm actually writing this one first.

I know I haven't posted in a while guys, sorry. I haven't been inspired though. But alas, anyway, this is my first Tsubasa story! I hope I do alright. Any feedback would be appreciated!

Slight Kuro/Fai

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa (when am I EVER creative enough to have owned a series? Maybe someday)

/.../.../.../

"Kurgy come share the umbrella with me, you're getting wet."

"No."

"Silly Kuro-tan, you'll get sick if you stay out in the rain."

"No."

"You're so stubborn," Fai chirped cheerfully, trying to extend the umbrella over Kurogane's head again to keep the other man dry. Kurogane however easily dodged around it and continued walking a couple steps behind Fai, to avoid the umbrella sheltering him from behind.

A moderate rain had started a few minutes ago as Kurogane and Fai headed back to the small cabin they were currently occupying. It was only a brief walk from the town so Fai had volunteered himself and Kurogane to go pick up a couple things for their last day in this world. However on the way back, the rain had started. Luckily Fai had an umbrella with him, but after he'd opened it Kurogane had given him a hard look and had been avoiding the thing ever since.

It wasn't as if it was a girl umbrella. It was a simple, solid blue umbrella. However the problem was not the color, it was that he would be sharing the umbrella with Fai of all people, and that was just completely unacceptable.

Kurogane had only been in the rain a few minutes so he hadn't gotten soaked yet. He was however, becoming more wet than dry and would surly get sick if he walked all the way home in the rain.

Slowing his pace, Fai quickly reached forward and clutched one of Kurogane's hands.

"What are you doing?!"

Fai simply ignored him and shoved the umbrella into Kurogane's hand, before closing his fingers around it and letting go when he was sure Kurogane wouldn't let it fall on both of their heads. Then smiling, he stepped out from under the shelter of the umbrella and into the rain which was of course starting to get heavier.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked again, staring blankly at the mage.

"If you walk home the whole way in the rain you'll get sick, this way we're sharing the umbrella," Fai answered cheerfully, jumping gracefully over a puddle.

"Idiot mage, you're more likely to get sick then me," Kurogane growled, trying to give the umbrella back to Fai, who instantly avoided it.

"Nope, it's Kuro-wan's turn!"

Kurogane internally sighed and accepted that Fai was not going to take the umbrella back. If he wanted to be really stubborn, he could leave the umbrella behind, but if that idiot didn't want to use it, then he would.

They walked in silence a few more minutes as the rain began to turn into a downpour. Kurogane glanced at Fai out of the corner of his eye and noticed the idiot was still smiling despite how wet he was quickly becoming.

_Damn it now I feel guilty,_ Kurogane thought to himself. _Damn conscious, where did that thing come from anyway? He'll be soaked, then he'll get sick, then we'll be stuck in this boring world longer as everyone frets over him and he tries to make me feel guilty for making him sick. No way, I am NOT putting up with that for extra days until he gets better._

With this thought firm in his mind, Kurogane stuck out the umbrella far enough so Fai was under it. Fai turned to look at him, slightly surprised. "Kuro-chan?"

"Don't go getting any ideas! I just don't want to have to listen to you complain when you get sick!"

Fai smiled brightly. "Kuro-pi cares! Yay!"

"I said don't get any ideas!"

As they continued their trek home, Fai cheered about how sweet Kurogane was being. Kurogane in turn, threatened to tear the mage's head off if he didn't stop calling him sweet and didn't stop with the stupid nicknames.

This continued a while longer until the house was finally coming in site. Despite this it was at least another ten minute walk, and Fai had started to shiver slightly.

_It's his own fault for walking out in the rain_, Kurogane told himself repeatedly, but to even his own surprise, he found himself slipping off his traveling jacket, which was still slightly damp, and wrapping it around Fai's shoulders. It would at least provide a little warmth since Fai hadn't worn anything to keep himself dry.

Fai turned to him, his grin turning into a soft smile, a smile more pure and beautiful then any other he'd seen before.

Kurogane, to his embarrassment, felt himself blush slightly. Fai was still giving him that soft smile, that real smile, a non-teasing smile. Kurogane decided he liked this smile the best of all.

/.../.../.../

AN: Shortness haha, but I didn't want to draw it out. I was going to include a kiss, but I like this end better. Please leave feedback for my first Tsubasa story! I hope I kept them in character well enough.


End file.
